Video monitors, such as cathode ray tubes, have a multitude of uses. Particularly they are used as monitors for personal computers and word processors. Because a variety of persons use the monitors in a variety of settings, the angle of presentation of the screen of a video monitor should be adjustable for the comfort of the individual users. However the adjustment of the angle of the presentation of the video monitor should be simple to accomplish.
In accordance with the foregoing, there is a need for an apparatus for adjusting the angle of presentation of the screen of a video monitor which is easy to operate.